Ayudarte
by KeikoFuju
Summary: Por un pequeño accidente, termine siendo ayudada por el... Por unos gritos, termine ayudandola a ella...


Titulo: Ayudarte.

Autora: KeikoFuju

Pareja: Kiba y Sakura – KibaSaku.

Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados no me pertenecen, pero la historia es TODA mía, ok? Si quieren utilizarla, sea para un doujinshi o dibujo, por favor avisarme! Muchas gracias!

Antes de comenzar aclaro,estos son:_ -Pensamientos- y _-**énfasis**-

¡que lo disfruten!

- ·•••· -

-Si... necesito ayuda...- dijo ella resignada, llevaba rato intentando sanar las heridas de su pierna, es ninja medico, y una de las mejores, y claro que puede sanar heridas graves pero no podía unir su lindo hueso roto, no le quedaba chakra, así que como rayos lo uniría?no hacia milagro,No es Dios! En su cabeza le daba vueltas al asunto, como resolvería para salir de allí- Dios... de verdad necesito ayuda...-

Al intentar ponerse de pie cayo de nuevo, y para colmo comenzó a llover, pequeñas gotas de agua empezaron a caer del sobre ella, ahora si tenia que apresurarse- ok, ya me preocupe, puedo enfermar aquí...- la preocupación se comenzaba a notar en su voz- No! No Señor Sakura Haruno! Eres fuerte de voluntad y no te quedaras aquí!- se animó y regañó a si misma-...aunque te duela y llores, cosa que harás, te levantaras!- se comenzó a mover y al levantarse- Aaah! rayos! si lloro!- grito con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de dolor- ¿¡donde están tus compañeros cuando los necesitas!?-

-en otro lado menos aquí- dijo una voz conocida, ella levanto la mirada aun con una pierna atascada en un hoyo y la otra pierna rota, al observar bien noto que era un conocido suyo- Kiba!_- _sus ojos se iluminaron- Gracias a Dios estas aquí!-

-vaya, y como fue que caíste allí? No se supone que eres ninja?- dijo con sarcasmo.

_-comienzo a dudar que él sea la ayuda.._Muy gracioso Kiba- dijo con un deje de sarcasmo- Si soy ninja, esto fue solo un accidente!-

-segura? No sera que estabas distraída pensando en Sasuke o algo por el estilo?-

-_Ya me hierve la sangre, creo que ya no quiero ayuda...!_- una vena comenzaba a hincharse en su frente al seguir escuchando las burlas y el parloteo de su "rescate"- _Definitivamente ya no quiero su ayuda! Hay espera creo que si...si quiero ayuda...- _dijo para sus adentros luego de sentir un fuerte dolor en ambas piernas- vas a...ayudarme?- le pregunto a kiba con una sonrisa forzada.

-ah?- la miro- si claro! No puedo negarle mi ayuda a alguien **necesitado,débil** e **indefenso**- dijo el con una sonrisa.

_-débil e Indefensa...yo?_- esas palabras fueron eco en sus oídos.

-ven, dame tu mano- dijo Kiba al estar junto a ella extendiéndole su mano para recibir la suya, ella no se dio ni cuenta del momento en el que él entro al hoyo en el que se encontraban.

-ten cuidado-comenzó a decir- esta pierna esta rota y esta otra muy atascada,y creeme que ambas duelen much―Ah!-grito ella al ser halada por el chico que, en un rápido movimiento la tomo en sus brazos-¡Te dije que cuidado! ¿¡No escuchaste que estaba atascada!?

-lo se pero el agua de la lluvia aflojo lo suficiente la tierra, por eso no te dolió tanto, o si?- dijo el y sonrío de manera triunfante-

-...- en realidad no le había dolido mucho, para ser sinceros ni sintió como salio su pierna trabada- hmp...- fue lo único que pronuncio y volteo su rostro para que no notara su rostro de vergüenza, él tenia razón, no dolió, pero no se lo diría, no tenia por que hacerlo.

Kiba dio un gran salto y salio del hoyo con ella en brazos, al estar fuera camino unos pasos y la coloco bajo un árbol cuidadosamente, sabia que a ella le dolía, y aunque quería tirarla para hacerla enojar (ya que le gustaba molestarla), no lo hizo por que también la podía hacer llorar y no seria nada lindo...

Ella lo miro, estaba empapado, este se quito su banda con el símbolo de konoha y se revolvió el cabello (mas de lo que ya estaba), luego comenzó a bajar el cierre de su chaqueta, si, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ya que no se lo esperaba, así que volteo la mirada del chico.

-es por la lluvia...-el se inclino junto a ella y coloco la prenda sobre los hombros de esta- ya vámonos- se coloco de espaldas para poder cargarla de "caballito" (xD).

Comenzaron a andar por el bosque y ella siendo cargada miraba los arboles mojados, gracias a dios la lluvia estaba disminuyendo, esas eran buenas nuevas.

_-esto esta muy silencioso...- _dijo él para sus adentros, y acto seguido, hizo un movimiento algo brusco que causo que su "carga" diera un salto sobro su espalda.

-Ah! Kiba! Rayos!- exclamo ella muy fuerte, ya que se había lastimado.

-¿que? ¿Te asustaste?- pregunto y sonrío el con malicia.

-No! De hecho me lastimaste!- se quejo- ten mas cuidado!- y le dio fuerte con la mano abierta en la cabeza.

-Hey! Así se agradece? No se supone que se dice 'gracias'?-

-hmp, mas cuidado para la próxima!-

-como digas...-dijo el desinteresado y continuo su camino.

Un rato después...

_-ay...hace frío..._kiba, por que me diste tu chaqueta? Hay demasiado frío...-

-por lo mismo te la di a ti-

-wow ¿desde cuando te volviste todo un caballero?- una sonrisa torcida se dibujo en su sonrisa, le tocaba a ella ser la sarcástica ahora, oh si..!

-desde que encontré a una criatura en un agujero, toda **debil** e **indefensa**...- Touche! Ahora el rostro de él mostraba una sonrisa y una mirada triunfante, si, sabia que eso le dolió a su acompañante.

Y claro una vena hinchada dio aparición en la cien de la "acompañante"-...sabes!? No estoy indefensa―

-claro, estas conmigo...- de nuevo su triunfante sonrisa resplandeció.

-¡!- una vena mas apareció- Pues no soy nada débil!

-si, claro, como digas..!- dijo con sarcasmo, esto la molesto aun más.

-No eres de mucha ayuda!- claro que si, la ayudaba a morir de rabia.

-Ah no? Entonces que haces sobre mi espalda? O es que quieres que te deje aquí en medio del bosque y esta lluvia?- de nuevo, el tenia razón.

-camina kiba...-dijo ella rápidamente con la mirada entrecerrada, no iba a continuar escuchando y menos le daría una respuesta, ya que, él (de nuevo)tenia la razón.

El camino era largo, después de todo ese bosque estaba algo lejos de konoha aunque ese silencio lo hacia peor...

Después de unos quince minutos ella tenia su cabeza apoyada al hombro derecho del chico, quien miraba concentrado su camino hasta que la chica suspiro y todo el aire que libero choco con su cuello, las cosquillas, el sonrojo y los escalofríos que recorrieron su cuerpo no se hicieron esperar. Estaba tan concentrado que por un momento olvido a la chica en su espalda-...sakura...- dijo en voz baja, sonrojado y sin mirarla.

-...si?-

-...no, eh...no falta mucho- eso fue lo que salio de la boca de el, no sabia que le podía decir, ¿que no respirara? Sabia que eso lo había desconcentrado, pero no lo habia molestado...

_-es cierto, ella esta sobre mi...y muy cerca...- _a partir de ese acontecimiento no dejo de pensar en la cercanía de su cuerpo- _ahora entiendo por que no tengo tanto frío...ella es..._tibia...

-...tibia?- pregunto ella extrañada. Si, lo ultimo lo dijo en voz alta- quien es tibia?- seguía confundida por el comentario del chico, quien estaba tan sumido en el asunto que se le escapo esa palabra de la boca- que? Tengo fiebre?- toco su frente- mmm no,no tengo...y tu?- allí toco la frente del castaño.

Este se sonrojo mas, ya que ella pego aun mas su cuerpo al de él para poder sostenerse bien con una mano y tocarlo con la otra-...no...-dijo el y bajo su cabeza súper rojo-...tu cuerpo es tibio...-eso también se le escapo en voz baja, luego reacciono-_¿¡que dije!?-_

-...¿¡Mi cuerpo!?- pregunto ella súper roja, por que, aunque el lo dijera en voz baja, con la cercanía que ella tenia a el lo pudo escuchar- Kiba! Eres un pervertido!-

-¡No soy un pervertido!- volteo un poco la cabeza para poder mirarla.

-¿¡ah no!? ¿¡Y por que dices eso!?-

-¡no es mi culpa, tu cuerpo esta muy pegado al mio! ¡No puedo evitarlo!- exclamo un poco molesto defendiéndose- !Y tus pechos chocan conmigo! ¡como no―

-¿¡Mis pechos!?- ...si, metió de nuevo la pata.

-¡N-no importa! ¡Mira ya llegamos!- exclamo él rojo como un tomate y evitando la discusión que no iba por buen camino.

-¡Que bueno!- exclamo ella ahora, molesta y como un tomate igual que él.

Entraron en Konoha y kiba se dirigió directo al hospital, ninguno dijo palabra alguna en el resto del camino, al entrar en el lugar kiba la coloco en una silla en recepción y fue a llamar a una enfermera, al traerla, esta le indico que la trajera consigo y la siguiera, este obedeció y la cargo justo como la saco del hoyo, la tomo por la espalda y las piernas con cuidado, para no lastimarla, como todo un caballero. Mientras camino tras la enfermera recordó todo lo ocurrido hacia rato con la chica en sus brazos, y luego involuntariamente observo su rostro, sus labios, sus mejillas sonrojadas, luego sus ojos, y esta lo miro, logrando chocar sus miradas- _no había notado...que era tan bonita...- _pensó el.

_-...que ojos...de cerca se ven mejor...me pregunto como logra ver bien...son pequeños y bonitos...¡Un Momento!- _pensó ahora ella y rápidamente volteo su rostro con el corazón a millón, necesitaba evitar el contacto visual.

-kiba-san- llamo la atención del castaño la enfermera que lo guiaba- aquí atenderé bien a Sakura-san -dicho esto, el coloco a la pelirosa en la camilla junto a la ventana y a un lado de esta un carrito con: vendas, tijera, bisturí y unos que otros líquidos.

-¿Si podrás recuperarte...?-le pregunto él para molestarla.

-claro que si! Que cosas dices, soy fuerte, sabes?-

-ah si?-pregunto con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Si! Te soporte a ti! Que mas fuerza que esa?- dijo ella con una sonrisa arrogante y cruzándose de brazos.

-bueno, ya me voy- dicho esto se dio vuelta y camino a la puerta.

-Kiba...!- lo llamo sakura y él volteo- gracias...-le dijo esta con un leve sonrojo y mirando a un lado- toma,hace frío afuera...- y le extendió su chaqueta.

-hmp, de nada-se acerco y tomo la prenda- para la próxima- comenzó a decir de espaldas caminando a la puerta- se mas educada!-

-y tu no seas un pervertido...-dijo ella sonriendo triunfante, sabia que el se molestaría que le dijera eso frente a la enfermera.

-¡!- él volteo- ¡No te ayudare de nuevo!- grito un poco sonrojado y molesto,y salio por la puerta refunfuñando y desde afuera se escucho- ¡Y no soy un pervertido! ¡fue tu culpa!-

-kiba-san, es pervertido..?-pregunto la enfermera cubriendo su boca algo sorprendida.

-No...solo es molesto...- dijo divertida y luego sonrío con calidez y miro a la ventana.

Ya el chico se encontraba algo lejos del hospital, mientras caminaba sintió algo diferente-¿que es ese aroma?- percibió un aroma diferente al suyo, luego se olió así mismo y noto que ese peculiar aroma provenía de su ropa, al oler profundamente una imagen vino a su mente, la chica que ayudo, sakura- mmm...quizá si la ayude de nuevo...no fue tan malo después de todo...- y sonrío.

_- ·•••· -_

Autora:

Hallo~!

¡Dios me los bendiga! xD

¿¡Como se encuentran mis lectores!?

Soy algo nueva en esto, pero creo que hice un buen trabajo, verdad?

E subido pocos fanfic's pero me gusta hacer oneshot como este, y espero seguir subiendo mas, seria un placer, esta pareja me gusta mucho, de hecho, mi personaje favorito es Sakura, y en los chicos, bueno, eso es diferente, me gustan casi todos x) asi que por eso quizá suba uno de esta misma pareja o de ella con otro chico lindo, jeje, aun así espero que sea de su aceptación!

No olviden dejar sus comentarios, no importa si son criticas, eso es saludable, a no ser que me insulten, eso duele ._.

hahaha,soy sincera xD pero no se preocupen, Dios me dará la fuerza para soportarlo! ^▼^

¡Hasta la proxima~!


End file.
